Kal-El (Global Justice)
Kal-El is a fictional character and the main protagonist in the Left Behind: Global Justice fanfiction series. History Pre-Rapture Kal-El was born on the planet Krypton and sent to Earth as an infant by his father Jor-El when he discovered that his world was nearing its destruction. Found in a rocket that landed in a Smallville, Kansas wheat field by Jonathan and Martha Kent, he was adopted and raised under the Earth name Clark Kent. As Kal-El grew, he discovered that he had powers and abilities far greater than those of Earth men. He was taught by his foster parents to use those powers for the good of humanity so other people wouldn't fear him. By the time Kal-El was an adult, he moved out of Smallville and went to Metropolis, where he went to college. It was during this time that Kal-El was using his abilities in secret to help people so that nobody would discover what he actually was. However, after college, when he was forced to save an experimental space plane that was flying over Metropolis in public view, he found himself needing to have a secret identity, so his mother Martha Kent developed a special costume for him and Kal-El then adopted the name that was given to him through the Daily Planet newspaper -- Superman. During his years as Superman, he as Clark Kent landed a job at the Daily Planet, working for it as a newspaper reporter and meeting with his future fiancee Lois Lane. He also met with other superheroes that existed at the time and formed the team that became the Justice League. He also made an enemy of Lex Luthor, a businessman who used his power to flaunt the law in Metropolis. His foster father Jonathan Kent died, which drove Martha Kent to becoming a Christian through a local Smallville church. She kept after her son Clark to accept Jesus Christ as his Lord and Savior when she heard that there was going to be a Rapture of the Church that was likely to happen within his lifetime, but Clark was too busy with his life as a reporter and a superhero to even listen. Rapture During the event called the Rapture, Superman found himself dealing with various emergencies stemming from the sudden absence of Christians from the earth, namely in roles concerning transportation of other people. It was during a break in dealing with the emergencies that he discovered that his foster mother Martha Kent was taken away in the Rapture. Finding a video file left to Clark by Martha's pastor explaining the event and the things that are likely to happen following it, he found himself needing to pray to Jesus Christ to save him and to forgive him of his sins. Tribulation When Nicolae Carpathia took over the United Nations and changed it into the Global Community, he also called together the earth's superheroes to form a team that would enforce the law of goodness unto the rest of the world by dealing with threats greater than normal humans would be able to face, changing the Justice League into Global Justice. Superman was reluctant about this change that would make the team fall under the auspices of the Global Community, but his Justice League teammate Wonder Woman was willing to challenge him on that and thus spoke in acceptance of the Justice League's transition into Global Justice. For that, Superman was replaced as the leader of the team by Nicolae naming Wonder Woman as the team's new leader. Category:Left Behind: Global Justice characters Category:Males Category:Characters from other franchises